1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a signature registration program, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various image processing apparatuses and methods for use in signature authentication have been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-155162). These apparatuses may include a function for registering signatures that are to be authenticated. In the case of signature registration, an apparatus may measure the information content of an input signature, and permit or refuse registration depending on whether a measured value of the information content is respectively above or equal to, or below a specified value.
When registration is refused, these conventional image processing apparatuses merely display a message reporting that the signature has not been registered, and are not provided with a unit for reporting how the signature should be rewritten. Thus, the user may be compelled to rewrite the signature a plurality of times it is registered, which is inconvenient.